List of The Fairly OddParents episodes/list
Season 1 #The Big Problem / Power Mad #Spaced Out / TransParents #Chin Up / Dog's Day Afternoon #A Wish Too Far / Tiny Timmy #Father Time / Apartnership #Dream Goat / The Same Game #Christmas Every Day Season 2 #Boys in the Band / Hex Games #Boy Toy / Inspection Detection #Action Packed / Smarty Pants #Super Bike / A Mile in My Shoes #Timvisible / That Old Black Magic #Foul Balled / The Boy Who Would Be Queen #Totally Spaced Out / The Switch Glitch #Mighty Mom and Dyno Dad / Knighty Knight #Fairy Fairy Quite Contrary / Nectar of the Odds #Hail to the Chief / Twistory #Fool's Day Out / Deja Vu #Information Stupor Highway #Scary Godparents Season 3 #Ruled Out / That's Life #Shiny Teeth / Odd, Odd West #MicroPhoney / So Totally Spaced Out #Love Struck! #Cosmo Con / Wanda's Day Off #Odd Jobs / Movie Magic #Abra-Catastrophe! (1) #Abra-Catastrophe! (2) #Abra-Catastrophe! (3) #Sleepover and Over / Mother Nature #The Crimson Chin Meets Mighty Mom and Dyno Dad / Engine Blocked #Most Wanted Wish / This is Your Wish #Beddy Bye / The Grass is Greener #The Secret Origin of Denzel Crocker #Kung Timmy / Which Witch Is Which? #Pipe Down / The Big Scoop #Crime Wave / Odd Ball #Where's Wanda? / Imaginary Gary #Chip Off the Old Chip / Snow Bound #Miss Dimmsdale / Mind Over Magic Season 4 #Shelf Life #Hard Copy / Parent Hoods #Lights... Camera... Adam! / A Bad Case of Diary-Uh #The Jimmy/Timmy Power Hour #Baby Face / Mr. Right #Vicky Loses Her Icky / Pixies Inc. #The Odd Couple / Class Clown #The Big Superhero Wish #Power Pals / Emotion Commotion #Fairy Friends & Neighbors / Just the Two of Us #Who's Your Daddy / Homewrecker #A New Squid in Town / Wish Fixers #Truth or Cosmoquences / Beach Bummed #Channel Chasers (1) #Channel Chasers (2) #Channel Chasers (3) #Catman Meets the Crimson Chin / Genie Meanie Minie Mo #School's Out: The Musical! (1) #School's Out: The Musical! (2) #Nega-Timmy / Love at First Height Season 5 #Just Desserts / You Doo #Go Young, West Man / Birthday Wish #Blondas Have More Fun / Five Days of FLARG #Timmy's 2D House of Horror / It's A Wishful Life #Escape from Unwish Island / The Gland Plan #Back to the Norm / Teeth For Two #Hassle in the Castle / Remy Rides Again #Talkin' Trash / Timmy TV #The Masked Magician / The Big Bash #Crash Nebula #Mooooving Day / Big Wanda #Oh, Brother! / What's the Difference? #Smart Attack / Operation F.U.N. #Something's Fishy / Presto Change-O #The Good Old Days / Future Lost #The Jimmy/Timmy Power Hour 2: When Nerds Collide #Timmy the Barbarian / No Substitute for Crazy #Fairy Idol (1) #Fairy Idol (2) #The Jimmy/Timmy Power Hour 3: The Jerkinators! Season 6 #Fairly OddBaby (1) #Fairly OddBaby (2) #Mission: Responsible / Hairicane #Open Wide and Say Aaagh! / OddPirates #Fairly Oddlympics #Odd Squad / For Emergencies Only #Cheese and Crockers / Land Before Timmy #Merry Wishmas #King Chang / The End of the Universe-ity #Sooper Poof / Wishing Well #Wishy Washy / Poof's Playdate #Vicky Gets Fired / Chindred Spirits #9 Lives / Dread 'n' Breakfast #Birthday Bashed / Momnipresent #Wishology: The Big Beginning (1) #Wishology: The Big Beginning (2) #Wishology: The Exciting Middle Part (3) #Wishology: The Exciting Middle Part (4) #Wishology: The Final Ending (5) #Wishology: The Final Ending (6) Season 7 #Anti-Poof #Add-A-Dad / Squirrely Puffs #Mice Capades / Formula for Disaster #Bad Heir Day / Freaks & Greeks #Fly Boy / Temporary Fairy #Crocker Shocker / Super Zero #Dadbra-Cadabra / Timmy Turnip #One Man Banned / Frenemy Mine #Chicken Poofs / Stupid Cupid #Double-Oh Schnozmo / Planet Poof #The Boss of Me / He Poofs, He Scores #Playdate of Doom / Teacher's Pet #Manic Mom-Day / Crocker of Gold #Beach Blanket Bozos / Poltergeeks #Old Man and the C- / Balance of Flour #Food Fight / Please Don't Feed the Turners #Take and Fake / Cosmo Rules #Lights Out / Dad Overboard #Farm Pit / Crock Talk #Spellementary School / Operation Dinkleberg Season 8 #Love Triangle #Timmy's Secret Wish (1) #Timmy's Secret Wish (2) #Invasion of the Dads #When L.O.S.E.R.S. Attack #Meet the OddParents Season 9 #Fairly OddPet #Dinklescouts / I Dream of Cosmo #Turner & Pooch / Dumbbell Curve #The Terrible Twosome / App Trap #Force of Nature / Viral Vidiots #Scary GodCouple #Two and a Half Babies / Anchor's Away #Finding Emo / Dust Busters #The Bored Identity / Country Clubbed #Dog Gone / Turner Back Time #Cosmonopoly / Hero Hound #A Boy and His Dog-Boy / Crock Blocked #Weirdos on a Train / Tons of Timmys #Let Sleeper Dogs Lie / Cat-Astrophe #Lame Ducks / A Perfect Nightmare #Love at First Bark / Desperate Without Housewives #Jerk of All Trades / Snack Attack #Turning Into Turner / The Wand That Got Away #Stage Fright / Gone Flushin #Fairly Old Parent #School of Crock #Dimmsdale Tales #The Past and the Furious #The Fairy Beginning #Fairly Odd Fairy Tales #Men's Worst Friend